1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera which records captured images as digital image data.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
Digital cameras are well known, and record subject images as digital image data to a data storage. The digital cameras have a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) for displaying various images. The display device displays a through image of a subject at the time of framing, and camera information such as remaining battery charge, number of available recording frames, a shooting condition and the like over the through image. When the camera information is displayed over the through image, part of the through image is replaced by the camera information, and therefore the thorough image cannot be viewed clearly and appropriately.
Such problem can be solved by providing a sub display device in addition to a main display device, and displaying camera information on the sub display device, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-69397. Such problem can also be solved by displaying camera information over a through image only when the display of the camera information is directed by an operation button, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-211368.
In the publication JP-A-2001-69397, however, providing two display devices raises production costs. In the publication JP-A-2001-211368, the operation for switching display and nondisplay of the camera information is troublesome.